Tsume's New Story
by Tsume's Gurl
Summary: Learning to trust again is hard, having everything taken from you is not a great feeling. Being a fighter is hard, then leaving and meeting up with an old friend, My brother said to stay with you. enjoy Tsumeoc. Ch. 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

One night in a wooded area laid a young she-wolf and her older brother. The young she-wolf's name is, Riley her brother's name is Crad. The two ran from so many humans that they became nervous around everyone and everything. Crad watch over his sister and made sure she stayed close. "Riley let's go, I want to get moving. Will you hurry up?" Crad said. "But brother, I'm tired and my paws hurt. Can't we sleep here?" Riley said. "No we have to go now; those humans will have figured out that we're here. Come on just a little further," Crad said. Riley was a silver haired wolf with greenish amber eyes. Crad was white with medium gray on his belly and chest, looked almost blue. They walked and walked until Riley collapsed, "Brother, I'm too tired to go on." Crad turned and picked up his sister up off the ground and walked a bit further. "You two look tired, my pack is just up ahead, come with me," an older female said. "Thank you, my sister and I appreciate this," Crad said with his sister in his mouth. "No problem, my mate will be most kind to the both of you and my son will love to play with your cub," the female said.

"My sister," Crad said. Upon arriving at the pack Riley looked around and saw the many wolves licking their lips, "Brother, I'm scared; they're looking at us funny." "Don't worry they won't harm you, Smoke, Tsume, come here please," the female called. Two gray wolves walked out of a cave and came up to the light gray female. "What is it dear? Who are they?" a dark gray male asked. "I came across these two travelers and said they can stay here as long as they need. Would that be problem with you?" the female asked. "No that's fine, Tsume show the young female around," the dark gray male said to his two color gray son. "Yea yea whatever, come on," Tsume said. Riley looked at her brother who nodded, "Go ahead, you'll be fine, just stay with Tsume," Crad said.

Walking around Riley followed Tsume around the pack two older males laughed and came up to her, "Well, lookie here fresh meat. She looks good enough to eat, what do you think Killer?" a black male asked. "No we'll wait until she older, she'd make a great mate," Killer said. "Back off Killer Shadow, my mother and father are letting them stay to rest not for you to plan for the future, got it," Tsume growled. "Oh sure, we understand. Sorry to have troubled you," Killer said rudely. Tsume and Riley walked off and continued on, "Thank you, Tsume. Sorry I have to put you through this." "Don't worry about it, it's fine. Now let's go play in my favorite place," Tsume said. "O.K let's go…" Riley trailed off. Tsume looked at Riley and tilted his head, "Riley, what's wrong?" "I don't know it's like there's something out there, my brother says the feeling I feel is fear, towards humans," Riley said.

A few days later, Tsume walked up to Riley and stood a few inches taller then her, Riley turned her head and licked Tsume on the cheek, "Thank you, Tsume." "EVERYONE RUN!!" Tsume's mother howled. Tsume looked at Riley who coward down, and they saw her brother running up, "Riley, go with Tsume and find somewhere safe to hide, Hurry." "Crad, what are you going to do?" Riley asked. "I'm going to fight the humans, the way I should have before," Crad said. "NO, I don't want to lose you too, CRAD!!!" Riley cried after her brother which fell on def ear. Tsume pulled Riley by the scruff of her neck. Riley fallowed Tsume to a place what they could hide, "Stay here, I'll be right back." "Tsume, NO don't leave me. What if something happens to you?" Riley asked the air.

Riley laid in the same spot and heard movement in the bushes to her right, "Tsume, brother?" "Hey here's the pup," a human said. "Grab her, she'll be a great pet," another human said. "No, a fighter," a man said. "NO!! TSUME!!! CRAD!!!! HELP!!!!!" Riley cried. Crad ran and saw his sister in a human's arm trying to free herself, "RILEY!!" Crad ran at the human and jumped at them, the man pulled a gun and shot Crad in the chest, "NOOOOO!!!!" Riley bit the man's arm and he dropped Riley and she ran up to her brother, "Crad? Crad please don't leave me, Crad." "Riley be strong, can you do that for me?" Crad asked. "Yes, but I want you with me. Please, stay," Riley said lapping up the blood that stained her brother's chest. "Riley go, run get away from here, find Tsume and run. You'll be fine," Crad said standing. The man shot Crad again and again, Crad dropped and that was the last thing the white male did, "Grab the pup and let's go."

Tsume ran in the direction Riley was and Killer stepped in her way, "Killer move, I have to get to Riley she's in trouble." "Now why would I let you go, you deserve the same fate. Now stay and fight Tsume," Killer said. "No, I have to get to her, I promised to protect her," Tsume said. "Why promise something that you can't keep, now you'll pay for running from a fight, that cost you your pack," Killer said running up to the two color gray wolf and tore at Tsume's chest.

Riley was taken and put in with a man that had a black dog, "Thank you boys she'll do fine," the man said. "Good we had to pull her way from a male she was with," the human that took her said. "Male?" the second man asked. "Yea her father or something," the guy said. 'My brother,' she growled.

Riley was train for years to be a blood thirsty killer, she fought in dog fights and lost a few in the beginning, but learning from that she fought and won everything else that was thrown at her. "Good girl, eat you need you strength for tomorrow," the man said. When the man threw the meat in Riley tore at it like an animal and ate like a savage. The next day Riley was put in with a big dog, she was half it size. "You're dead where you stand dog," the dog said. "Shut up and fight," Riley said. "A female huh?" the dog said. The two started fighting and the male dog tried to get on the female, "Get off me, you bastard!" Riley growled turning in a non-dog like way and went for the male's throat. Ripping the dog's throat out she stood over him and started eating the dog's stomach.

Riley was so hungry that anything would be fine "Come here!" her human called. Riley turned and walked up to him, but with her head down ears back and tail straight out. She walked into her cage and laid down with her back to the human's. "You think her pups would go for good money?" a man asked. "That's if she let a male near her, but if there were pups then yes, I'm sure they would," her human said. The two left and Riley move to her side and looked out the small window and saw the moon, 'I wish I can leave, I want to go home.' Riley fell asleep; she was woken up by a human banging a stick on the bars of the cage. She growled in annoyance but looked up anyway. "Wake up girl, I have a male waiting for you out in the ring, he'll give you pups," the man said. Opening the cage, Riley stood and walked out to the ring, her human wasn't there and there was only the man and the male dog. 'My chance to get out of here,' Riley thought.

As the man opened the gate to the ring Riley stepped in and the male sat with his head up like a rich stuck up snob, she walked fully in and the male stood, "You're the female they're giving me? How disappointing. Though I guess you'll do," the male said. "You think I'll let you be the father of my pups, yea right come near me and you'll regret it," Riley said. The male walked up to Riley's back side and she kept an eye on the male and when he got close enough she turned and nipped at the male's paws, she would not let him near her back side and looked at the opened gate. She leaped at the male and bit his paws, then she ran at the opened gate. She stopped and looked at the man and ran out of the shed, she was out, free. She ran around the town she was in and looked for an way out. Finally she got to a town exit and ran as far as she can, away from the human infested place. She ran into a wooded area and kept running, she stopped and looked up. The moon was in front of her and she walked into the moonlight, she felt free and alive. No more humans, fights, and bits of food that never satisfied her hunger, she was free and she liked it.

"So tell us about this friend of yours, Tsume," a male voice came. Riley looked around, the fur on the back of her neck stood on end and she waited for the voices to get closer. "Why should I she probably doesn't remember me, we only met in your pup-hood and then she was gone. Humans took her. She was silver with greenish amber eyes," Tsume said. This new Riley wasn't very silvery and she was covered in scars, most weren't noticeable, the one that was noticeable started from her forehead and ran to the tip of her nose. Her fur was dull and she trusted no one. Out of the bushes four males came out and looked at Riley. She back away and Tsume recognized her by her eyes. "Riley?" he said. The female growled and backed away. Hige walked up to her from behind and she turned and bit his side hard, moving away from the four she eyed them all with caution. "Riley, what's wrong with you?" Tsume asked stepping forward. Riley growled and snapped her teeth, "She couldn't have gotten far, some of you go that way and the rest of you come with me." Riley heard the humans and took off running so she can get far away from the four males and the humans all together.

"RILEY WAIT!!!" Tsume called. Not waiting for anything she kept running and found a cave and went in. Knowing one group won't find her, she knew she was safer. "Can't find her sir. She's gone," a man said. "Damn it, what were you thinking Chris?" her master Asked. "I thought it would be something if she mated with the best male fighter we had, but she attacked him and ran passed me," Chris said. "Why was the gate opened in the first place?" the man said. Riley waited until the men were gone before she relaxed, she laid in a spot in the back and tried to sleep, "I smell her Tsume she's in there," a young male voice came to Riley's ears. She sat up and her butt against the wall, if anyone was smart they'd see she was ready to fight, and she'd do that just to keep anything away.

"Riley? Are you in here?" Tsume's voice came. Growling, she stayed were she was, "Stay away male, I don't know how you know my name, but I sure as in hell I ain't letting you near me so stay back." "Riley it's Tsume we met a long time ago and I was with you when things went bad in my pack. I know how you feel being taken away and having everything taken from you," Tsume said. "You know nothing, you never had to fight for your next meal, never had to fight when in heat, keeping males off you so you don't end up with pups. Keeping an eye and ear open for anything that could hurt you while you're in a cage. Don't tell me you know what I'm going through when you know nothing," Riley said with a hiss. Tsume stepped up carefully, "Riley, I'm sorry, you're right I don't know what you're going through, but I was talking about your brother, Crad? He died and I know how that feels, my whole pack was taken from me, or I was taken from my pack. Either way we're going through hell right now."

"How do you know about my brother,?" Riley asked. "Come out so we can talk," Tsume said. "No, you know some other Riley if you think I'm her. Just talk from there," Riley said. "I want to see you in the light, if you'd let me," Tsume said. Tsume back out and Riley took cautious steps out of the cave and saw the four males and two females. The females all gasped and looked at each other, "Look at her, she's scarred up, and looks kind of scrawny. She doesn't look to well." the other three males looked at Riley with sorrow and Tsume didn't give her any sympathy. "Like what you see? If you want I can give all of you the same look. I don't need any sympathy from anyone," Riley growled.

Tsume looked at her, "You're the Riley I know, what happened?" "I fought for a living," Riley said with a wolfish grin. "Fights? Why would you fight?" a tan female asked. "Why? So I could eat, you win fights; you get food. You loose, you don't eat, and the fights happen once every two or three months, no food in between. I'm scrawny because I didn't win in my first ten fight and they were four to five months apart," Riley said. Tsume looked at her and then to the pack, "Riley? You must be hungry?" "No not really, but I am thirsty I'm going now. Good bye," Riley said and walked off. "You really shouldn't be out on your own, it's dangerous," a white male said. "Nothing could be more dangerous fighting males while you're in heat. I'll be fine," Riley said trotting away.

"Tsume someone should go after her, she won't last out here, if she's been with humans since pup-hood," the white male said. "Kiba I know, but she doesn't trust anyone, and with in time she'll be fine, besides if I know her she'll follow us," Tsume said. Riley walked up to a stream and lapped up water, keeping her ears open she'd hear and smell anyone coming. Stepping into the stream she let the water take the soil and other grimy stuff off of her, dipping her head in the water the filth washed off and she felt better. Walking out she shook the water off and looked up at the moon and saw that there was a rock with the moonlight on it, she jumped over the stream water and landed on the rock the light felt good on her. She looked into the water and saw the wolf she was, then it turned into the wolf she is now, "I'm not the same, I'm uglier now then I was, my silver coat is still dull and all these scars aren't helping any." "You may not be the same wolf on the outside but in, you're still my baby sister. In which I love so very much, so what if you're not that helpless pup anymore, now you're a strong wolf that doesn't need the protection she needed before. You've grown a lot, Riley, I know it was too soon for you to grow up, but now you can do anything," Crad's voice came to her ears.

"Crad I miss you, I just can't trust anyone or anything, Tsume remembers me, but I don't him and I don't think I can any time soon. Crad why did you have to go?" Riley said. "My time came, may have been too soon, but it's what happened, Riley stay with Tsume and his friends, it's dangerous for a lone wolf, especially a female wolf," Crad said. "Bye little sister," he said. "Bye big brother. I love you," Riley said. Riley walked back to the cave and saw the four males and the two females looked at her, "I'm sleeping in the cave I found, night." Tsume stood and looked at the female, "Riley take some food with you, you maybe hungry later." Riley turned to have meat land in front of her, "Thanks, I think." Riley took the meat and walked into the cave with it, she put the meat by the wall and laid in the far back corner. She fell asleep and had the usual nightmare, _"Get him or no food tonight," a man shouted. Riley was in the ring with one of the biggest male dogs she saw in her young life, still a pup she was forced to fight the dog. "GET HIM!!!" the man shouted again. _Riley woke in a 'cold sweat' when she looked around the two females were in the cave with her, 'I can't stay here, not with these wolves. I have my problems that I can't fight, and also my demons. They would be better off without me. Crad why do you want me with them again?' Riley thought.

Riley walked out of the cave and passed the three sleeping males she didn't notice that one was gone, she continued to walk away when she felt someone behind her, "Leave me alone. Why do you care some much of what happens to me? We barley knew each other. Let alone cared about each other." "Riley, I promised I'd protect you, I promised your brother. I'm not letting him down even if it means I have to follow you to where ever you go," Tsume said. "I don't need anyone to protect me, for years I had to protect myself or I would have been killed. I can protect myself, later," Riley said as she walked away. Tsume followed her and Riley felt it, "Tsume leave me alone!" "Why?" he asked. "I don't trust you! I don't trust anyone not even myself," Riley said then ran off.

Tsume was frozen and watched the silver female run off, he couldn't move. 'I don't trust you! I don't trust you,' what Riley said repeated in his head. He ran after her and found her in the moonlight, "Crad help! Someone help!!" Riley sat down and looked down and her reflection, and with her paw she hit at the water and looked away, "I trust no one. Not even myself." "Riley? You can trust me," Tsume said. "No, I can't, I can't trust anyone, even myself. Look at me would you trust anyone that looked like this?" Riley said. Tsume sat at the edge of the river bank and looked at Riley, "I could, can I tell you something, and you promise not to tell anyone?" "I guess," Riley answered, tilting her head. "I don't trust anyone either, I can't even trust those that I feel somewhat comfortable around. I'm having trouble trusting you right now, like you are me," Tsume said. "Sorry," Riley said lowering her head. "Don't be, how bout we trust only each other and go on from there," Tsume said. "I guess we could, but how can I tell this isn't a trick, any trust I give ends up being ripped away, everyone I trust betrays me in the end," Riley said. "Well I'll be one less of those that you have to worry about. Riley you can trust me like you did when we met, I never met anyone that trusted so easily," Tsume said.

Riley walked up to the gray male and looked into his amber eyes, "Thanks, it'll take me some time to trust you openly, don't hold it against me." Tsume stepped back and nodded; Riley went and passed Tsume heading back to the cave. She stayed away from the females and laid in her corner, sensing Tsume walking in she looked up at him as he laid near her yet giving the space they needed. Riley laid her head between her paws and fell asleep, Tsume watched her before he went to sleep. After that Riley had yet another nightmare, _"Get that mutt," the man shouted. Riley ran at the male and was thrown back against the gate, she stood and targeted the throat and went for it. After killing the dog she raised her head and howled in victory. _Riley woke again and looked around; she saw that the sun shone into the cave and on to Tsume, who looked very handsome. She stood and quietly walked out and right into Hige, she growled and walked passed him. "What did I do?" Hige asked.

Tsume woke up and walked out of the cave and saw Riley sitting under a tree, she was in the sun and her coat shone brilliantly he thought that he was just going crazy, but when he looked at her again he was gazing at her not the female she thought she was. "Riley come with me, let's go hunting," he said. Riley looked up at Tsume and nodded, "Alright." The two walked into the bushes and followed a tail of a couple of deer. Tsume looked at the female next to him and watched her as she watched the birds look around for their mates; she never looked at Tsume though she knew he was looking at her. She had a flashback of when she first started fighting; _Riley looked at the man she saw as her new master and pressed herself against the back bars. "Come on it's time to work for food, let's go," the man said. She walked with the man at his feet and followed him to the gate, 'Why do I have to fight? I hate fighting.' The man opened the gate and pushed the pup in and the dog that was already in there attack her with no warning, Riley was beaten and was left with a scar on her paw. The man took her out and cleaned out the wound, "You need to protect yourself, other wise you won't live and also be known as a weak female. Let's show these males that you can't mess with a girl." After that Riley's fought with many males and killed them all. She was a fighting machine and no one could beat her. The next fight was with a huge male and Riley was in first time heat and she was in no mood to be messed with. "Damn male stay off me!" she growled._

Riley shook her head and walked ahead of Tsume, she didn't want to fight in the first place, but the man said she had to in order to live to see the next day. She had no friends and with Tsume behind her she felt more nervous, she waited for the male to get to her side and walk next to her, "You O.K?" Tsume asked. "Yea, just thinking of the first fights I had, they weren't that bad, but I was still a pup when I had my very first fight, a dog bigger then me," Riley said. They caught two deer and walked back to the cave where the pack was still sleeping, all except Kiba and Hige. Riley laid the deer down and walked away, she walked to the stream that she came to the other day; it had some effect on her, "Crad I'm trying, but it's hard. Can you give me something that'll help with this task?" 'Riley you can do anything just stick with Tsume and thing will go just fine,' Crad said in Riley's head. "Like that's any help," Riley said to herself.

She walked back to the others and looked at the two tone gray wolf, "Tsume can I, talk to you?" the male looked up from the meat he was eating, "Yea come on." Grabbing a leg he followed Riley to the stream and sat in front of her, "What's up?" "Crad, he told me to stay with you and things will be fine, but with the others I'm just not so sure," Riley said. Tsume pushed some meat to Riley and she ate it like any other wolf would eat. Though getting blood and other stuff on her muzzle, "Well your brother was smart and knew what was the right thing to do, so you should listen to him. Don't worry about the others they give you any problems tell me. Like I did with Killer and his freak I'll set them straight." Riley looked up at the two tone gray male and felt the same as when she was a pup, a little. Tsume lent forward and lick her muzzle she pulled back and looked at the male. She didn't know what to do, 'Stick with Tsume and everything will be fine.' Riley walked up next to Tsume and sat next to him, "Can I stay with you Tsume. The way my brother said?" "Riley I want you to stay with me, thing will be better if you do. Trust will come back, eat you need you strength," Tsume said.

She ate the meat and not much after she was too full to eat anymore. Tsume was laying watching Riley as she ate; she smelt the humans she ran from and two male dogs. She turned and ran back to the cave and flew passed the other and straight to the back of the cave. Tsume ran in after her, "What's wrong?" "Those humans are out there. They want me back," Riley said. "You have a human disguise right?" he asked her. "A what?" she asked him. Tsume pulled his disguise on and Riley backed away, "What the hell is that?" "Riley you can fool anyone with this they won't know you're a wolf walking around the humans," Tsume said. Riley closed her eyes and felt her body change from wolf to a two legged human. She looked at Tsume who had a gentle look. "Come on, those humans won't suspect a thing, as long as you stay with me you'll be fine," Tsume said taking Riley's hand. The two walked out and Riley stayed at Tsume's side, "You still have that scar, you better be careful that man will think that the wolf is the cause of that," a female said. Riley looked at her and growled, "What was that?" Tsume sat near Toboe who was in his human form. Everyone was now in their human disguises and sat around. Riley's master walked up and saw the group of teens, "Any of you seen my dog. She's silver with greenish amber eyes." "No we just got here this morning, taking my girlfriend out on her first camping trip," Tsume said gesturing to Riley.

She looked at Tsume and turned to the man she narrowed her eyes at the gun in his hand, "Are you going to kill her with that?" "No, just a tranquilizer so I can take her back without worry," the man said. "Why would you need that if she your dog?" Hige asked. "She a fighter, I don't want her to get hurt or anyone else getting hurt. The trust I have in her isn't anything any ones given me. So you can say I care a lot about her," the man said. "If that's the case then maybe you should let her go, and be free. If you love someone that much it's always a good thing to let them go, I'm learning that the hard way," Riley said. "What do you mean?" "I lost my older brother a few years back and I'm still trying to let him go, I always thought that he died because of me. Trying to stop monsters from getting to me, we were tired and he fought. I'm trying to forgive myself and in the process saying good-bye to him. Luckily for me I have Tsume," Riley said. "Claw? Who would name there son Claw?" the man asked. Tsume shrugged and looked at Riley, who was looking down. She stood and walked away. Tsume got up and went after her, "Let's go boys. She'll be fine out here, with those fights she can protect herself." Riley sat at the stream and looked at her reflection, "Tsume, sorry I spoke too much. How do you let some one go when you love them so much, it impossible." Tsume sat next to Riley and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You just have to, it maybe hard and it will hurt like hell, but, you'll feel better once you do."

"I know that, I just don't know how," Riley said. "No one really knows how to let someone go, but doing what he said, like follow your heart, that can have the effect," Tsume said. Riley looked at the man and lent into him, "Tsume let's get going!" "Come on, if those girls give you a headache try not to kill them," Tsume said. The two walked back and the headed away from the town Riley had just come from, without looking back; she walked next to Tsume and the town was gone. Riley felt a weight being lifted and knew the life of fighting was over, she can now start anew and be happier. Tsume watched Riley stand straight, "Fighting is a thing of the past now." "Yea, life is going to get better. I just know it," Riley said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Walking with the four males and two females for three days, three long days. Riley started to get edgy. Blue scented the edge of the new female, "Riley would you like to come with me and Aurora, to the closest river and bathe." Riley looked at the females and then looked at Tsume, he walked with his head down, and tail out. She shook her head, "No thanks, I bathe alone. Sorry." Blue nodded, but Aurora narrowed her eyes at the new female, "What is your problem? You think your better then us? Well look here missy, you're not better then Blue nor I; you're far from it." Riley looked at the white she – wolf and showed no sign of caring, "You think you can beat me in a contest?" "Beat you? I'll wipe the floor with you," Aurora said.

Riley smirk, she looked around and smelt a fight. She started running, "Let's go then, this will be fun." Everyone fallowed Riley she stopped at a circle of wolves, and dogs. "Hey guys, mind if me and a friend join?" Riley asked. "The more the merrier, which one of you is first?" a male wolf said. "Aurora, you want to go first?" Riley asked. "Why not," Aurora said. Stepping up Aurora fought with a dog have her size and lost, miserably. "Alright, my turn. Three of the strongest wolves and dogs, one at a time," Riley said. Aurora looked at Riley and saw excitement. Toboe backed away. Tsume watched the black she – wolf closely, Riley was on one side while a dog was on the other.

With in five minute, she beat the three dogs and was now on the wolves. She hadn't even 'broken a sweat' sort of speak; Riley beat the wolves in three minutes. Standing proud, Riley looked at Aurora, and smirked. Tsume grinned; Kiba Hige Toboe and Blue looked at the female and saw a gleam in her eyes. Tsume walked up to the female and stood at her side, "Good job, now let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us." Riley smiled and stepped away with the rest of the pack, Tsume walked with Kiba and Blue walked with Riley. Aurora walked in the back watching the others as they talked to Riley, Hige and Toboe were the two who joked with Riley about how she could beat any male around, "We bet you can even take down Tsume; that I'd like to see."

Riley looked up at Tsume and saw his back to her, "Maybe later, but I'll get him down. Kiba too." Trotting ahead of the two, Riley walked with Tsume who looked at her and smirked. "You think so, huh?" Tsume asked. "I know I can, I've done it with other larger dogs and wolves," Riley said looking at the male. Tsume shook his head and started running, Riley watched him. She got the point and ran after him, just like when they were pups. Riley smiled and ran at Tsume's heels, she tackled him and as they rolled down a hill, Riley fell under Tsume and looked up at him. Tsume's amber eyes looked into her wide greenish amber eyes, she saw the scar on his chest and some of the smaller ones that were all over his body, "That was all because of me was it? Your pack mates did that." "No Killer and Shadow, for running. It's not because of you," Tsume said. Tsume saw some scars on Riley; the one that stood out was the one that ran from her forehead down to her nose.

On the hill, the five looked down and saw Tsume on top of Riley. She rolled and moved from under the gray male, "Sorry, if Crad and I never had fallowed your mother. This wouldn't have happened; I was a weak pup then. Now…now look at me." Hige Kiba Toboe Blue and Aurora came down, "I cause trouble where ever I go; why do you want me with you?" Tsume stood and walked in front of the female, "Because you're a wolf…" "A god damn, drop dead gorgeous she – wolf," Hige added. "That…" Tsume paused looking up at Hige with a funny look. "…and you're the first friend I had in my previous pack, I think that's reason enough. Don't you think?" Tsume said. Riley looked sad, she turned away and saw a river. She didn't want to see her scarred body, "I'm sorry, I'm going for a walk." Riley walked away and Tsume watched her go.

"You should go after her, Tsume. That's what she wants," Aurora said. Blue was away talking with Hige; Tsume looked at the she – wolf, "Are you sure?" Aurora nodded and walked away, Tsume stood and walked over to Riley, she sat at the edge and looked over to the water. "Riley?" "Tsume," she answered. Sitting with the she – wolf, he lowered to the ground and sighed, "Taking the way you said my name you didn't want me over here." Riley looked at him, "That female is getting on my bad side, she likes you doesn't she?" "Sadly, probably why she had me thinking you wanted me to come over here to get you piss. I should go a get something for dinner," Tsume said standing. Riley lowered her head and took Tsume's fur in her mouth as he stood, "Actually, can you stay with me? Just for a little while, I want to remember about the past. When we first met." Tsume looked down and smirked, sitting he started talking about when she and her brother came into his pack and how his mother and father let them stay.

Riley cringed at the part where Killer and Shadow thought about saving her for mating purposes. "Crad had me promise to watch over you, he really cares for you," Tsume said. Riley looked away, "I know, I miss him. Tsume I'm glad you found me, its lonely being alone. I almost forgot what it was like to have a friend." Tsume stood and stepped closer to Riley and draped his head over her shoulders and she rubbed the back of his neck. Pulling away, Riley looked the male, "Tsume, look." Turning, he saw the other she-wolf, "What?" "Dinner isn't going to catch itself," Aurora said. Riley watched Tsume stand, he shook and walked away. Riley went after Tsume and walked with him; they hunted two deer and brought them back.

Two weeks later, Riley hasn't left Tsume's side. Well when they had to do something. They grew close; Toboe has takin' a liking to Riley, almost a mother-son relationship. Hige and Kiba had an eye on her, "Riley, come with me." Looking at Tsume she tilted her head, "What is it?" "Let's go hunting, Kiba we'll be back," Tsume said walking away with Riley. Toboe saw angry glint in the twos' eyes, the female saw too. Walking to a tree Toboe laid down and waited for the two to come back. "Do you see a difference in Riley?" the new female, Nikki asked the other two. "Yea, and Tsume," a blackish – blue female, Blue answered. "Those two are strange wolves, what do you think happened to them all those years ago? Tsume hasn't said anything about it," Nikki said. "All he said was that he and Riley knew each other since pup - hood. Riley was taken by humans and that was all," Hige said.

Tsume and Riley walked side by side. Riley asked, "Tsume are we hunting or what?" "No, we're on a date. I just said that to keep the five away, they hate hunting," Tsume answered. (A/N: I don't like this song, but it's good with the section, Jessica and 98 degrees "Where you are")

"There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me:

Riley smiled and looked away; she smiled at the fact that she had her first friend back. Like when she first arrived at his pack he showed her around, just like this she felt happy. The only question that kept popping into her head was, 'How long will this fairytale last?' Tsume looked at the silver she – wolf, he smiled at her, "Riley the moon is full, like the day we met." Tsume was acting way out of character and he was worried, 'Hope she doesn't mind.'

_[Chorus_

Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free   
When I can be  
Where you are

And I can see your face   
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there: _[CHORUS_

Then I will be free  
So take me where you are  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and dream of   
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)  
We'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
(only then will I be free)  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe   
I'll always be waiting here  
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe"

The two stopped and looked at the moon and stars, Tsume looked at Riley in the corner of his eye and saw her greenish amber eyes sparkle with the stars.

(A/N: guess you can say this is a singing chapter. song: Whole New World Nick and Jessica, but in here it's Tsume and Riley)

Not out load

[Tsume:

(Yeah... Oh yeah)  
I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming

[Riley:

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

([Tsume: Unbelievable sights.)

[Riley:

Indescribable feeling  
Soaring tumbling free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world

[Tsume: Don't you dare close your eyes  
[Riley: A hundred thousand things to see  
[Tsume: Hold your breath, it gets better

[Both: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far

[Riley: I can't go back to where I used to be  
([Tsume: A whole new world  
[Riley: A whole new world  
[Tsume: With new horizons to pursue  
[Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare  
[Tsume: Let me share this whole new world with you (Oh...)

[Riley: (Oh...) A whole new world  
([Tsume: A whole new world)

[Riley:A new fantastic point of view

[Both: No one to tell us no or where to go

[Riley: Or say we're only dreaming  
([Tsume: A whole new world)

[Riley: Every turn a surprise

[Tsume: With new horizons to pursue  
([Riley: Every moment gets better

[Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare

[Riley: Anywhere  
[Tsume: Oh there's time to spare  
[Riley: Let me share,  
[Tsume: This whole new world with you

[Riley: (With you) a whole new world

[Tsume: A whole new world  
[Riley: That's where we'll be  
[Tsume: Where we will be  
[Riley: A thrilling chase  
[Tsume: A wonderous place  
[Both: For you and... me...

Riley glanced at Tsume and turned away, she felt a paw near hers and looked at a big gray foot. Tsume was looking at the sky, when he felt Riley's paw move behind his, like a human girl would do to a human boy. They sat there watching the moon and stars, as they were; they saw a shooting star. Riley tilted her head and watched it land on the earth miles away, "Tsume did you see that? What was it?" "Falling star, let's see if we can get to it," Tsume said. "TSUME! RILEY! Did you see that?" Hige asked. "Yes, Porky. Let's go check it out," Tsume said. Riley walked with Tsume and went to the sight, the one that went to look at what it was. In the hole in the ground was as big as Hige's body, in the middle was a small stone.

"Porky go pull this out," Tsume said. Riley walked up to Tsume's side, she watched as Hige took the stone in his mouth, "HOLY CRAP! That's hot." Riley tilted her head and looked at Hige like he was idiotic, "You're the strangest wolf I've ever met. How did you live after maturing?" Tsume's eyes widened, "Riley, he wasn't born with brains. He's smart in his own way." Tsume shook his head and looked at Hige, "Did I just say that?" Riley smiled and grabbed the stone, in her human form she was average size, 5'5" about 120 lbs. long blond hair, green eyes with black make up. She wore a part of black pants, light blue top and black green and blue shoes.

"Wow, Riley you're hot," Hige said. Tsume growled and Riley smiled, she gave it to Tsume who inspected it. "Never seen anything like this before," he said. "It's pretty, the shape is awesome. You think space rock are always that color?" Riley asked. "Don't think so, I don't even think it came from space, but that place humans talk about all the time, heaven," Hige said. Tsume took the stone and bit a hole through it, he put it in his jacket packet. "Let's go back, Kiba Toboe and the girls are probably worried," Tsume said. "'Bout what?" Riley asked. "About you and Tsume, more of Tsume making his moves on you," Hige said. Riley looked at Tsume, "Are you? Putting your moves on me?" Tsume smirked, "Maybe, why what are you going to do?" Hige walked away think that the two were fallowing. Riley was wolf again and walked away, but then she turned and ran at Tsume. She tackled him and then tumbled down the hill.

Riley opened her greenish amber eyes and looked up into amber ones, "This is the first time I was under any male since I was a cub." "Well F.Y.I. I'm not going to kill you," Tsume said. Riley raised her paw and pulled Tsume's head down, she raised her head and licked his cheek. Maneuvering herself from under Tsume she stood and walked up the hill, "Let's go." Tsume nodded and fallowed, the two walked back the pack and Kiba walked up with a moose. "Tsume where were you two?" Kiba asked. "Looking at the spot where the falling star landed, sorry if we were distracted from getting food for you," Tsume growled. "Kiba it's my fault, I begged him to come. I wanted to see the thing that came from the sky, I've been in a cage I wanted to see it," Riley said in defense of Tsume.

Kiba growled and looked at the female, "We all have jobs in the pack and Tsume's is fighting off warring enemies and hunting." "What do all you have?" Riley asked. "Toboe is too young to work, he mainly keeps Tsume's head leveled. I'm the one leading them to Paradise," Kiba said. "What about the two females and Hige, do they do anything?" Riley asked. "No, they choose not to," Kiba answered. "So, pile everything on to Tsume? What kind of alpha are you?" Riley asked. "Tsume if you want I'll take defending the pack." Tsume nodded and walked away, Riley went to lay down. Her ears and nose opened, just for any intruders. "Riley shouldn't be fighting, she a female," Blue said. "She can take care of herself, you saw yourself," Aurora said. Kiba looked at Tsume then to Riley, "Tsume are you going to let her fight? Take your job?" "Kiba it's smart, I may not get here in time when I'm out hunting. Having Riley help me will make life much easier, she wants to I can't argue with that. More than what you all do," Tsume said.

Riley heard, Kiba is unhappy she's helping Tsume, she is glad to hear that Tsume appreciates her helping paw. Hearing rustling in the bushes she looked up and saw Toboe, sitting up Riley looked at the pup. "What are you doing here, what happened?" she asked. "Nothing we're with those humans you lived with, Tsume is fighting right now," Toboe said. "WHAT?! FIGHTING! No this can't be happening," Riley said. A door opened and Tsume entered, "Tsume? Are you o.k.?" "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm fine," Tsume said. Riley looked at the male and saw blood dripping from his opened wound on his shoulder.

Riley opened her eyes and looked around, "Tsume?" "He went out hunting, you need something?" Blue asked. "No, I'm fine. I'm going to find a stream, I'll be back," Riley said. She walked off and Toboe tilted his head, "Why does she only talk to Tsume? Why not me? I'm a good listener." "She just needs time to under stand that she can trust us, like Tsume," Blue said trying to help the pup understand. Kiba growled, "She's getting on my nerves, Tsume better be working with her with that stupid trust issue." "KIBA! I can't believe that's coming from you," Nikki said.

Riley walked and found a secluded area, it was beautiful. The moon shone on to the water, looking into the water she saw a scared wolf. "I'll never be free from the fighting, the nightmares. Why do we need to fight anyway? Live would be better without fighting," she said to herself. "I agree, fighting just brings heartache. You'll be fine sis, I promise," Crad said. "Big brother? Tsume's friends hate me, how do I change their minds?" Riley said. "There's two wolves who like you, look at them don't judge," Crad said. "I'm not the one judging! They are, I'm trying. I trust Tsume more, can't they give me a little more time?" Riley said. "Sis, they are. You just have to try harder. Don't worry you've got Tsume, he'll continue to help you," Crad said before he left. Riley lowered her head and thought about what her brother said.

"Riley? What are you doing out here?" Tsume asked. "Tsume, your friends hate me, how do I change that?" Riley asked. "Toboe and Blue like you, Kiba's still young and isn't good dealing with things like this. Hige doesn't mind you either, Aurora she hated Blue at first, now looks at them and Nikki," Tsume said. Riley looked at the male and gave a wolfish grin, "Thank you Tsume, Crad was right. I do have you, Tsume do you think it'd be alright if we rested for awhile. I feel so tired." "Sure," Tsume replied. Riley lowered and laid down, her body thankful to Tsume's answer. She had never been on her feet this long, it was tiring, "Tsume, how long will it take to get use to this? My paws hurt." "It'll take awhile, I'll make it less tiring," Tsume said. After about an hour, both Tsume and Riley walked back to the others and ate. "What took you so long Tsume?" Hige asked.

"I found Riley and we talked, Porky any smart remarks and I promise you won't have cub ever," Tsume growled. "Blue you want to go now?" Hige asked. "No, Tsume I'm going to take Riley with me and talk," Blue said. Riley looked at the blackish-blue female and stood, "I'll be back Tsume, Crad said to try harder." Riley rubbed her tail across Tsume chest and looked back at him, "Right, be careful." "We'll be find, I can self defend," Riley said winking. Hige tilted his head, "She… what happened to her?" "Her brother, spoke to her. She was close to him, until those humans took Riley and killed Crad," Tsume said with a growl.

"So what do you think of Tsume? I mean tell me about him, anything you know I want to know," Blue said. Riley thought and shrugged, "He's kind, when we were cubs we'd play all the time. After I was taken away and Crad was killed I almost died hundreds of times, whether it was the fights or, myself. It took Crad's words to pull me through." "And now you have Tsume and me you'll be just fine," Blue said. "That's what Crad said, and my heart. Wow I'm opening up to someone other than Tsume, this is awesome," Riley said with a smirk. The two girls walked to a river and sat, "Do you like Tsume?" Blue asked. "Of course, oh wait you meant like him. I guess I do, why does Aurora have her eyes on him?" Riley said. "She does, but he has his eyes on you. The way he is with you, it sweet. Tsume has his demons, we all know that. We're just happy to see him happy," Blue said. Riley looked at the she-wolf next to her and smiled, "Tsume and I are the same, his demons are the wolves from his pack. My demons are the humans." "Don't worry with me Tsume and the others you'll be o.k. trust me," Blue said. "I'm trying, it's not that easy for me," Riley said.

The two walked back and were laughing, Tsume looked up from the moose he caught and saw the she-wolves. He stood and pulled the back leg off Kiba looked at him, and growled, "Blue can eat with us, Riley can find her own meal." Tsume rolled his eyes and walked up to Riley, being an inch or two taller he lowered his head and laid the meat in front of the silver she – wolf. Riley went to grab the meat, but Kiba stopped her with an aggressive growl. She looked up and the fight in her eyes was evident, Tsume took the leg and pushed the female away. Riley and Tsume walked away and sat together, "Tsume, did I do something wrong?" "No, Kiba just thinks that we should talk to them. Spill everything that happened to us, trust them," Tsume said. "That'll take a little while, after that he should be happy that we're still here," Riley said.

The two ate the leg; Riley moved her muzzle closer to Tsume's. He watched her; lifting her head Riley licked Tsume's face. He looked up and did the same; he stood and stepped over the leg, causing Riley to fall back. She looked up and saw amber eyes stair in to her greenish amber eyes, she sat up and playfully nipped his ear. Tsume looked away and sniffed the air, "Come on." Riley fallowed Tsume and found the pack getting attacked; the fight in her took over. She attacked the wolves that were surrounding the pack, she ran the others off. Five wolves were dead and she howled her victor, the others stared wide eyed. Riley eyes unclouded and saw what she's done, the fur on her back went up. She turned and saw everyone coward away, she stepped back and in a silver blur she was gone. Kiba looked over at Tsume, "She's a danger to us all, any of those wolves could have been us. She's on her own."

Tsume looked in the direction where Riley went; ignoring the alpha Tsume went after Riley. "Tsume did you not hear me!" Kiba called. "He's in love," Hige said. Tsume looked around and smelt the trail, she was scared. "Riley!" Tsume called. Tsume ran and was still on Riley's trail, he found the she-wolf sitting near a river. "Riley?" Tsume asked. "Tsume I can't trust them, not right now. Why they expect me to just trust them when I barely know them, they haven't once asked about me. At all about my life as fighter, anyone would be touchy about that subject," Riley asked looking at the gray male. "I know, I'll talk to them. That's not the reason for them acting the way they did, they saw you crack," Tsume said.

"I did, didn't I? I was hoping that wouldn't happen," Riley said. "You knew that'd happen? Has it happened before?" Tsume asked. "Of course why do you think I try avoiding fights," Riley said. "What about the one weeks ago?" Tsume asked. Riley looked at her friend and tilted her head, "That was just playing around, but with those wolves I wasn't playing around." Tsume stepped closer to Riley, "Did you know who were friends and who weren't?" "Of course, I now the difference. Even in my protective rage you and the others will always be safe with me," Riley said. "Come on; let's go tell the pack, they were really scared seeing you like that?" Tsume and Riley walked back to the others and Riley explained everything, "So, I do know the difference between enemy and ally. You don't ever have to worry about


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey sorry for the late chapter, my first draft was on my other computer and that crash so I had to redo the whole darn chapter. Hope this is continues with the rest of the story.)

Chapter Three

Riley looked at the others, "Guys I'm sorry I frightened you."

Blue looked up and smiled, "Don't worry Riley; I'm glad you were there when those wolves came. Thanks."

Tsume stood at Riley's side and looked at Kiba and Hige; he watched Toboe walked up; being himself. Riley smiled at the pup, "That happens a lot, but you should know kid; I would never ever hurt you. Even if you were in the middle, I'd avoid you and attack them."

"I know, but that was scary. Seeing you like that, looked like you were in pain," Toboe said licking the silver she – wolf's cheek.

Nikki and Aurora looked at the female and walked up, "That was… cool how you did that. You really know who to attack and who not to attack, thank you."

Kiba walked up and eyed the she – wolf, the fight in her eyes was there but she wasn't like before where that was all that was there, "Sorry for doubting you Riley, I was just…"

"I know, you were listening to your instincts. So was I, protect friends. I guess now would be right to tell you about myself," Riley said looking at her paws.

The pack walked to a river and sat around Riley and Tsume were sitting next to the water and looked at the others.

"Well when my brother and I came to Tsume's packs' territory, his mother found us. Said that we were welcome to fallow her, Tsume and I met and befriended each other. When the humans came Crad told me to find Tsume and run, but before I could the man that was my master caught me and killed my brother. When I was being trained to fight, he'd put me in a dark place and try to anger me. Instead it frightened me, I fought in fear. But then started fighting 'cause he'd give me food, for years I was beaten and forced to fight. Trust was always questioned." Riley said looking around at the wolves.

Toboe and Hige were both teary eyed, Riley wasn't looking at the others she revealed the darkest time in her life. What would they say, do, react? She looked up at the white male and saw that he now understood why she was edgy around the pack. This gave her courage, she looked at Tsume who nodded.

"That's why I trusted only Tsume, I wasn't so sure around you guys that it took me as long as it did. But I am surprised that I'm trusting you all so soon, given what I've been through," Riley said looking at Tsume's friends.

Kiba stood and Riley glanced at him, "Kiba?"

"At least you're trusting now, you can talk to anyone you want," the white wolf said.

"Yea, maybe. Kiba I don't know if I can yet, I still think it's too soon." Riley said looking away.

"That's okay, Riley, you can take your time. We know Tsume's the one helping with all your problems," Hige said with a wolfish grin.

"Are you implying something chubby?" Riley growled.

Hige and the female wolves laughed, Tsume shook his head. "It's getting late, we should rest."

Kiba nodded and walked back toward the cave, the others fallowed with Riley still sitting by the river. 'What do they think of me now? Are they going to let me trust on my own time?'

"Riley come on, what are you doing?" Tsume asked walking up.

"Just thinking, are they talking about me?" she replied.

Tsume nodded, "They're talking about what you said, don't worry. They understand you a little more now."

Riley lowered her head under Tsume's and rubbed up under his chin, "Thank you, Tsume."

The two tone gray male lowered his head on to her back, "No problem. Glad I can help you, Riley what are you thinking; right now?"

"How happy I am with you, during the time was a fighter. I was thinking about you a lot wondering where you were, if you were alive, if you found someone else," she said looking down at the ground.

She turned her head and looked up at the male, his amber eye stared at her. She smiled and moved causing his head to drop, she walked toward the pack with Tsume fallowing.

"Took you long enough, what were you two doing?" Hige asked.

"Nothing Hige," the she – wolf said looking at the bear like wolf. Riley went to the cave and looked at the pack, she sat near a tree and looked at Toboe who was playing with Hige. Kiba walked up and looked at what the she – wolf was looking at.

"Hige acts like a pup a lot, he and Tsume are the same age," the white male said.

"Are you serious? Hige acts nothing like Tsume," Riley asked in shock.

"Blue's the oldest, Tsume's right behind her, then Hige and Nikki, I'm after them, Toboe is after me and Aurora's the youngest of the pack. Where do you fit?" Kiba asked.

"Tsume and I are the same age, give or take a couple months. So how is it that you're the alpha when you're as old as you are?" riley said looking to the muscular gray male, who was yelling at Hige for doing something to Toboe.

"I guess walking around the way we were, showed me that every pack needed a leader. And since I'm leading everyone to paradise, I turned into the alpha. Tsume disagrees with is," Kiba said looking at the she – wolf.

"Riley let's go, we need to get some food for the pack!" Tsume called.

Riley looked at Kiba and smiled, she ran after her best friend and disappeared into the bushes.

Hige and Toboe fallowed at a distance.

Tsume hid in the tall brush and waited for the female to walk by, when she did he pounced. They rolled on the ground and the two laid on the ground laughing, Tsume looked at her and saw his amber – green jewels staring at him. His burning amber eyes stared back Riley stood and walked up in front of the male and looked down, he sat up and they stared at each other.

(A/N: Another perfect song that matches this chapter. Wasn't thinking of putting one in, but that's the way the magic works.)

[Hige:]  
I can see what's happening

[Toboe:]

(What?)

[Hige:]

And they don't have a clue

[Toboe:]

(Who?)

[Hige:]

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our pack's down to six.

[Toboe]  
(Oh.)  
[In a sarcastic mock-French accent]

Ze sweet caress of twilight

[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

(Song starts)

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

[Tsume:]

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

[Riley:]

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

[Chorus:]

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

[Hige:]

And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

[Toboe:]

His carefree days with us are history

[Hige and Toboe:]

In short, our pal is doomed.

(A/N: everything that Simba and Nala did in the movie, Tsume and Riley did.)

Tsume and Riley walked and laughed, they blush when they thought about the tumble down the hill. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"We should get back to the other, with food. They're probable wondering where we are," Riley said.

"Not yet, come with me. Up the hill, maybe we'll see Jagaura's Keep," Tsume said walking toward the rocks.

"What's that? Jagaura's Keep?" Riley asked fallowing the male wolf.

"Riley, we're going to a place where there are a lot of humans. Jaguara captures wolves, stuffs them and eats their flesh, I swear I'll protect you Riley. I won't put you in any danger,," Tsume said looking at the female.

Riley looked at him, she nodded and climbed up the rocks and stood with Tsume and saw a rise in the distance. He looked at Riley and saw fear darken her face, "Riley, you don't have to go in. You can wait outside the city."

"No, I need to go in. I need to do this, get pass my fear of humans. We're going to go into a lot of cities, some with more people then others," Riley said looking at the male.


End file.
